warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
The valley clans
Chapter 1 PantherPelt couldn't believe that he was made a warrior only a moon ago. It felt just like yesterday he had become an apprentice. He also couldn't believe he had to go on patrol with one of the the most annoying cats in the world. “Hey” said RainbowHeart. Interrupting his thoughts. “Why did the tree fall down?” “I don't know.” PantherPelt replied. “Because it wanted to be a TreeClan cat” said RainboHeart laughing. RazorFur walked up and put the vole he had caught earlier on the ground saying. “RainbowHeart you've now told that joke to every cat in the valley”. “Well at least we're finally home” Mewed PantherPelt as they walked into the camp. Before they could even put their fresh-kill in the pile, ThunderPaw ran up to them “BlackTail's just kitted!” he said. “Congratulations RazorFur your a father!” said PantherPelt “Can I see them?” asked RazorFur. “Yes” replied ThunderPaw leading him to the nursery. After putting their fresh-kill in the pile RainbowHeart asked “who do you think is going?” “To what?” asked PantherPelt. RainboHeart replied “Tonight is a gathering.” CHAPTER 2 PantherPelt walked into the clearing to see that WaterClan had already arrived. He saw his leader CloudHill jump onto tree-rock next to SoftWater. “PantherPaw over here” called out a familiar voice. He turned around to see BlueShadow and TanPaw standing several fox-lengths away from him. He walked up and said. “Its PantherPelt now.” “Then congratulations on becoming a warrior.” replied BlueShadow “So how go things in HillClan?” asked TanPaw. “things are going well.” PantherPelt responded. “Looks like TreeClan decided to show up.” mewed BlueShadow, the she-cat smiling. PantherPelt and TanPaw looked behind them to see the cats walking into the clearing. SilentTree leaped up onto tree-rock next to the other two leaders.“Now that we're all here the gathering can begin.” CloudHill's voice rang out across the clearing. “Indeed.” muttered SilentTree. SoftWater spoke first. “Every thing is fine in WaterClan, the thaw has begun and we will soon be free of the melting ice.” CloudHill spoke next. “HillClan has a new warrior PantherPelt and two new kits who will begin their training in six moons.” the last to speak was SilentTree. “Three days ago twolegs attempted to cut down the trees but were stopped by an angry twoleg with a thunderstick.” “If that is all then the gathering is over.” spoke SoftWater solemnly. And with that the gathering ended. Chapter 3 The next day PantherPelt limped into camp with the rest of the border patrol. “I'm gonna feel that tomorrow.” muttered PantherPelt as he winched in pain at the cut on his shoulder. “well that should teach you and DawnPool not to take on a badger on your own.” replied LongFang. “Now both of you go to NightHealer and get some poppy-seeds” As they went to NightHealer's den PantherPelt saw FoxKit and Stripekit playing near the nursery. “I didn't think a badger could be so tough.” said DawnPool. “Yea well we're lucky LongFang saw what was happening and helped us out” muttered PantherPelt. “What happened to you two?” asked NightHealer. “Badger.” Said PantherPelt “Well here are some poppy-seeds for the pain.” replied the young Tom. “Thanks!” the warriors replied. As they walked back to their nests PantherPelt could only guess what was going to happen next. CHAPTER 4 Three moons later...... “Hey whats up with the sky?.” asked RainbowHeart. A grin spreading across his face. “RainbowHeart stop cracking jokes already! Scolded DawnPool. “Yea we have to find FoxKit and StripeKit.” said PantherPelt. “They could be anywhere.” “Yea yea yea quit complaining” said RainbowHeart “I mean come on, kits always leave camp before they their six moons old.” “Yea we know.” Said DawnPool “But that's besides the point” replied PantherPelt “Who knows what they might bump into out here.” elsewhere.... “Great now we're lost” growled FoxKit. “Well its not so bad.” His sister replied. “Not so bad?” “We've been walking in circles for the past hour!” “Fine.. just calm down will you?” said StripeKit. “Sorry about that.” said FoxKit looking at the ground. “So how are we going to get back to camp?” asked StripeKit “Well by now everyone should have figured out we're missing.” mumbled FoxKit “So they should have sent out a patrol to look for us.” Then it dawned on StripeKit “So all we have to do is look for the patrol!” she exclaimed “exactly” replied her brother. It was then that FoxKit spotted a bird watching them. Then the bird flew a few fox-lengths away and it almost seemed to want them to follow it. And so they did. After following it for a while they heard paw-steps walking toward them. When PantherPelt, RainbowHeart, and DawnPool came though the grass the bird flew off. “Well well well look who it is” said RainbowHeart “Lets get them back to camp.” said PantherPelt. As they led the kits back home. Category:Fan Fictions